fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kopaka nuva
=Normalne= uu czyżby kibic FCL? ^^ -wiadomo :) Już myślałem, że odszedłeś!:) Toa Amak 17:25, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) -Po prostu w liceum jest dużo nauki i nie mam czasu na neta. Teraz wykorzystuje to, że jestem chory. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czas cię zaskoczyć: Nie! Nie mam, bo sądzę, że zabierałoby mi za dużo czasu.- The New Lewa, the air is back to nie- El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Praktycznie rzecz biorąc tak, ale to ja go dodałem do listy i napisałem na swojej stronie użytkownika na EB na długo przed stworzeniem tej wikii.- Bezczelnie zmieniam To chociaż mogłeś zapytać, albo porozumieć się, lub coś. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jak to napisał, to sobie pomyślałem: "Ot, trudno, był szybszy, mogłem nie zwlekać. Przeczytam sobie." Czytam, a tu bezsens na bezsensie. Poprosiłem go, zeby zmienił, a on zdawkowo: "Nie." Zapytałem go o argumenty, ale żadnych nie wysunął. No to zmieniłem, chociaż zostawiłem tę cześć która miała sens.- The New Lewa, the air is back Dobra, mi też się za bardzo nie podobało, ale nie zmieniałem. Trza było poprostu o tym mu powiedzieć i koniec. Nie było by tyle problemów. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Racja, nie byłoby. Jednak ja z natury jestem perfekcjonistą(nie w stosunku do siebie |-D) i zmieniłem nie myslac nawet o tym. To się nie powtórzy.PS.Fajny pomysł na Toa-żeglarza.- The New Lewa, the air is back Dzięki. Był mi potrzebny do opowieści Droga Łowcy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ocenisz moje M.O.C-ki?--DARNOK 2 17:38, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Jeszcze nie :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A kiedy?--DARNOK 2 18:10, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem. Jak będe miał czas. A ty coś mojego oceniałeś - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jeszcze nie. A dopiszesz u Lodowego księcia że interesuje się też Guardians of Mountains (strażnicy gór)? --DARNOK 2 18:39, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Oczywiście. Tylko najpierw musi załatwić sprawę z Kuhtaxem w Droga Łowcy. Czytałeś? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Pierwszy rozdział. Co sądzisz o Arctiprexie ? --DARNOK 2 18:47, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Nawet niezły. Rozpoznaję ten topór. To topór Toa Lewy Mata, na pewno. A tak po za tym fajnie zbudowany. Wiesz co, a może by raz spotkali się z Battlehammer, było by ciekawie. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Dobra. Teraz robię ungerstreishe a potem dam Iceblaster.--DARNOK 2 18:51, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiony kolejny członek!--DARNOK 2 19:14, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) A Ungerstreishe? --DARNOK 2 20:18, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem mapę: 500px --DARNOK 2 09:42, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Niezłe, niezłe. Aha to jest ta wyspa gdzie mieszka Lodowy Książę? - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak. A ten wulkan to to gdzie Kuhtax się tobą bił.--DARNOK 2 16:56, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) To tak nie może być. Tam gdzie mieszka Lodowy Książę i tam gdzie walczył z Kuhtaxem to dwie różne wyspy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To w takim razie to inny wulkan xD.--DARNOK 2 17:06, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Tzn tak. To jest wyspa na której mieszka Lodowy Książę, Maru i twoja grupa. Tak może być. To po prostu będzie jakaś wymyślona wyspa. trzeba by było jej jeszcze nazwe nadać i już. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na razie jeszcze tej nazwy niedamy. :). A co sądzisz teraz os Moim FF. Trochę dopisałem.--DARNOK 2 17:18, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) A w jakim FF będą pokazani GoM?--DARNOK 2 10:51, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Narazie zbytnio czasu nie mam na opowiadania. Ale nie mam nic przeciwko, żebu któryś z moich MOC'ów wystąpił w twoich opowiadaniach. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę To wezmę Battlehammer!--DARNOK 2 12:37, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Oki. Charakter i specjalne umiejętności opisałem. Tylko o Idoscie porozmawiaj z Amakiem. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Skończyłem drugi rozdział mojego FF. Zapraszam do czytania!--DARNOK 2 17:40, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) Czytałe, czytałem. Wszystko Ładnie skomentuję jak opowiadanie zostanie ukończone :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę =Drużyna Rahkshi= TUTAJ SKŁADAJCIE PODANIA MOCK'ÓW DO DRUŻYNY RAHKSHI (nazwa nie jest jeszcze aktualna) Ile ma być członków? Bo chętnie dam swojego.--DARNOK 2 17:32, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem, zależy ile zgłoszeń itd. Ale chciałbym żeby było ok. 6. Tak jak liczą normalne drużyny Toa. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja zaklepuję dowódcę! --DARNOK 2 17:35, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Tylko najpierw pokaż, opisz i w ogóle tak jak napisałem na mojej stronie użytkownika. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No i wogóle spróbuję zrobić z nimi jakąś opowieść. Będą drużyną, ale z takim chrakterem jak Książę... zobaczymy. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Oto mój M.O.C! 200px 200px 200px --DARNOK 2 20:20, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) Stwórz o nim stronę i w ogóle. A później poczekamy na kolejne zgłoszenia. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A mógłbyś zmienić maskę niebieskiego Rahkshi na czerwonego? Bo mam pomysł i by dobrze było. Bo moje mocki są już z : lodu, ziemii i wody (Deamoona można zaliczyć do wody) i Użytkownik:Vezok999 robi kolesia z powietrza. Wiec brakowałby tylko z kamienia. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No i oczywiście trzeba by nazwę wymyślić. Lecz to kieruję do wszystkich użytkowników. Bo przecież nie można nazwać drużyny toa, drużyna rahkshi. Jeżeli mam zrobić zielonego to n ma mieeć gowę Lerahka? Jeżeli tak to nie mogę zielonego, mogę spróbować najwyżej brązowego (mam tylko Kurahka i brat Panrahka)--Vezok999 13:06, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Aha, to zbuduj brązowego. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę ael głowa od czerwonego się zgubiła! Jak Art o nim to nie teraz bo czasu nie mam na pisanie bzdóreczek na zawołanie. Powiem tyle: Moce: Plazna, Grawitacja i żelazo Specjalna umiejętność: Lata i Imię: Crutch. Poszukam później. --DARNOK 2 17:26, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Mam M.O.C.'ka do drużyny tylko mu jeszcze dam broń. Myślę że wyszedł całkiem nieźle. --Vezok999 20:54, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) thumb|left thumb|330px Bierzesz czy nie?--Vezok999 22:56, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Niestety nie znalazłem głowy od Zielonego lub czerwonego. Gdybym miał Roodakę to była by srebrna idealna do koloru M.O.C-ka. Ale za to go z tiuningowałem :-). Teraz ma alt-mode jak Transformers :P.--DARNOK 2 07:59, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Świetny jest, biorę. Tylko go opisz i wogóle. Zrobie artykuł o drużynie rahkshi i tam damy nasze mocki. I się nad nimi pomyśli co dalej. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Już daję zdjęcia mojego.--DARNOK 2 09:19, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Zrobiłem! Crusch I może być? Nie znalazłem ani czerwonego ani zielonego. Przykro mi. Ale czy Crush może być?--DARNOK 2 19:33, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki. Potrzebne mi było do śmierci Crusha. --DARNOK 2 16:39, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Natchnął mnie Jetfire z Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych. :P. A co do nazwy to pomyślę.--DARNOK 2 17:01, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Nowe części Karawany o ósmej!--DARNOK 2 20:10, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Może zamiast "Drużyny Rahkshi" nazwać ją "Toa Pakari", żeby podkreślić ich siłę? Albo "Toa Mahiki", bo chociaż są niby drużyną, to jest to tylko iluzja.- TNLewa Pomysł głupi nie jest. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jednak może zróbny to jakoś inaczej.--DARNOK 2 17:14, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, mam pomysł robię bande Herresa, a potrzwbni mi są członkowie, zdjęcie nie obowiązkowe ale pozwolenie na uśmiercenie go tak ;p.--Aritika władca Guratti 17:44, sty 12, 2010 (UTC)thumb|To mój kandydat(Tirrel) A mi są potrzebni do Durbhai - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Posiada Łuk i wiertło ma pancerz czarnego Rakshi na tułowiu jest Toa Ziemi ma maskę siły (Pakari nuva) Tirrel Jest konsekwentny i wesoły ma za sobą potyczkę ze zbuntowanym DH, mimo iż, jest Toa Ziemi dzięki mtelowam okuciom na stopach potrafi wyskoko skakać.Co do nazwy może toa Gerralin(solidarność i jedność) Matorański Wojownik =Inne2= Ej, napisz coś do mnie na gg bo ja niemoge, niewiem czemuAritika władca Guratti 13:40, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Plik:Dla_Kopaki.PNGAritika władca Guratti 11:06, sty 25, 2010 (UTC) Ej to pogadamy na GG?--DARNOK 2 17:10, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja jestem cały czas na gg. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Co sądzisz o moich M.O.C. - kach? Gresh250 Czytałeś mój artykuł o Rahkshi? Bo tak sobie pomyślałem, że te Durbhai to będzie, nie to głupi pomysł, no bo wiesz ten Kharnish on jest zły i te zaki to są te nasiona Rahkshi i, że on ich potem wezwie i będzie ich zmuszał do zawładnięcia światem ("rządzące plemię") i tak dalej, ale potrzebuję twojej zgody, na wykorzystanie ich w fanficku. PS. mam też swój pomysł na Dorbhai z Metru Magna.--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:39, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Czytałem i sądzę, że to by się trochę kupy nie trzymało, jeśli znak i Durbhai to by były te nasiona. Ale jak najbardziej jestem za stworzeniem tej grupy z Metru Magna. I kto wie, może by się kiedyś spotkali. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wiesz to było "in the time before time". Nie napisałeś pochodzenia znaków, a uaktywnić się mogły kiedykolwiek. Ale cóż, to twój pomysł. No nic. To był tylko głupi pomysł.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:22, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Pomysł nie był głupi, a co do czasu...napisze coś o tym na stronie głównej. :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Siema.--DARNOK 2 Witam. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Coś z tymi wyspami u góry nie gra. Lodowa wyspa ma inny kształt.--DARNOK 2 17:08, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiem. To ogólnie dwie inne mapy są tych samych wysp. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę tak. - Gresh Zgłaszam się z propozycją,którym jest mój mocek.--TRYNA 20:57, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) Kopaka, stare gg mi si skasowao, to mój nowy numer -napisz i podpisz się kim jestes. numer: 21847525 Vezok999 14:46, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak się zapytam: Po trylogii lodowego ostrza masz jeszcze zamiar coś napisać? Kani Tak. Jednak chcę abyście "odpoczęli" od Lodowego Księcia :) Mam pomysł na opowiadanie. Ale o kimś innym. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Na stronie masz notkę, że Lodowy Książe jest stworzony po to aby pokazywać Ciebie. Skoro tak to niezły z Ciebie drań, patrząc na Icy Prince'a :-) Kani Prawda. On pokazuje kim chciałbym być. Jego odpowiedzi, zachowanie, a nawet gesty...sam nikomu bym tak nie pokazał. Ale Książę..to co innego :) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No wiesz co, zrobiłes już trzecią maskę ciszy... dopiero teraz zauważyłem że Książe ma kanohi Sil. Zobacz, może Książe nosi jedną z tych masek ;p http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Shelek http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Volitak Vezok999 12:02, kwi 11, 2010 (UTC) Dobre. Sam tez na to uwagi nie zwróciłem. Jakby miał już nosić którąkolwiek to była by to Volitak. Ale sądzę, że Książę ma zupełnie inną maskę. W końcu maska "znikła" po przemianie w Toa. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie chcę Wam, broń Boże, wchodzić w paradę, ale zdaje się The New Lewa wpadł na pomysł, żeby drużynę nazwać Toa Pakari, lub Toa Mahiki. Jak się weźmiecie do ręki słownik Matorańsko-Polski, to szybko stwierdzicie, że wyszłoby z tego "Bohaterowie Siły" i "Bohaterowie Iluzji". Każdy Matoranin by siępopukał w głowę. Kani Chodzi ci, ze nazwa by nie pasowała? I w ogóle to nazwa już jest, "Durbhai" - Rządzące Plemię. Może nijak się nadaję na nazwę drużyny, jednak z czasem, gdy napiszemy historię, będzie to bardzo zrozumiałe. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:44, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) Tia.... Fajnie by było, gdybym jeszcze mógł tę stronę edytować:P Kiedy wchodzę na edycję wyskakuje taki coś: "Fatal error! Nie masz uprawnień do edytowania tej strony, ponieważ odnosi się ona do strony, która jest zablokowana z opcją dziedziczenia." Wygląda na to, że i tak tylko admin może to edytować :P Ale miałem fajną fuchę :(--Guurahk 05:58, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Mój pomysł na członka Durbhai - Helsing.Przy okazji, czy wymyśliłeś już historię Lodowej Śmierci oraz czy mógłbym użyć LK w jednej z moich opowieści lub vice versa?--Guurahk 15:06, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Co do strony to dziwne bo jeszcze sprawdzałem i niby dostępna jest dla wszystkich. Helsing jest świetny. Możesz użyć Księcia, jednak wolałbym to trochę pod nadzorem, tzn chodzi mi o jego reakcję itp. Historia Lodowej Śmierci? Raczej nie mam żadnej historii. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:45, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Otóż co do historii... Chodzi mi o to, że stworzyłem "alter ego" Lodowej Śmierci tzn. Czarną Śmierć i nawet wymyśliłem historię. Otóż przed Wojną o Rdzeń dwóch Elementarnych Lordów stworzyło dwa bliźniacze ostrza - Lodową Śmierć i Czarną Śmierć. Podczas WoR oba ostrza zaginęły. W końcu Lodową Śmierć odnalazł Agori służący Wielkim Istotom i oddał go im. Te zaś umieściły go w Mata Nuim. W końcu odnalazł ją Książę. Natomiast Czarna Śmierć została na Spherus Magna, a po Rozpadzie pozostała na Bara Magna. Została odnaleziona przez jedn'ą' ze Skralli (o niej historia będzie kiedy indziej), a później trafiła w ręce jednej z Glatorianek. Ostrze to zostało jej odebrane przez Helsinga, kiedy jeden z Agentów Zakonu wysłał go na BM. Co do Helsinga i Księcia... Chodzi o to, że Helsing jest łowcą duchów, a Lodowy Książę jest takim quasi duchem ("nawet znajomi sądzą, że nie żyje"). Więc Helsing wyruszy na Lodową wyspę i spotka Lodowego Księcia podczas zamieci. Po długiej walce, obaj stracą swą największą przewagę - Helsing będzie znał już styl walki Lodowego Księcia i pozbawi go tarczy, a Lodowy Książę wybije z rąk Helsinga jego topór i sztylet (Helsing w walce wykorzystuje to, że ma dwie bronie). Po jakimś czasie Helsingowi uda się powalić Lodowego Księcia i kiedy będzie miał zadać ostateczny cios Lodowy Książę zauważy znak na piersi Helsinga wypowie tylko jedno słowo - Durbhai. Jako, że Helsing już długo podróżował po świecie i grzebał w różnych księgach (głównie by poznać duchy) to ta nazwa nie była mu obca. Wtedy też dopiero zauważy znak na piersi LK i odda mu broń. Dalszy ciąg będzie w twojej historii o Durbhai. Zgadzasz się na taki ciąg wydarzeń?--Guurahk 07:27, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) Całkiem spoko pomysł. Nie wpadł bym na to. Naprawdę "nieludzki" :) Wchodzę w to. -El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:01, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) Jak nie, jak tak :D--Guurahk 05:59, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Eeee. Moja też przed WK. Zakon już wtedy działał, a Olmak Brutaki da radę, nie?--Guurahk 06:22, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Co do męczenia.... Powinienem je dać do cudzysłowu, ale nie powiesz mi chyba, że Matoranie są zadowoleni z sąsiedztwa LK?--Guurahk 06:28, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Ale woleliby, gdyby go nie było :P Nie musieliby się bać :D A cudzysłów już jest, możesz sprawdzić :)--Guurahk 06:34, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Napisałem coś na dyskusji "Początku Drogi"--Guurahk 06:39, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiecie, może (ne chcę się wtrącac) zmieńcie Czarna na Cienista, albo Lodowa na Biała. Rozumiecie? Biała vs. Czarna, Lodowa vs. Cienista. A z tego co pamiętam to te dwa miecze różnią się więc może niech będą identyczne - wziąc miecz Skrall Stars i na kija. Kani--Nui 19:20, cze 5, 2010 (UTC)